


Gabriel Ships It

by Bishie_Kaichou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Text Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishie_Kaichou/pseuds/Bishie_Kaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is just a Destiel shipper at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Ships It

To: Sam  
From: Dean  
Sam is Cas with you?

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
He’s in the bathroom right now. Why?

To: Sam  
From: Dean  
I need you to delete everything on his phone.

To: Dean  
From: Sam  
…Whatever’s going on between you two I think you need to deal with it yourselves.

To: Sam  
From: Dean  
THERE’S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US. Gabriel’s been sending me emails and pictures all morning. He’s probably sent some to Cas too. I need you to delete them before he sees them.

“Sam.”  
“Hey Cas, you’re back.”  
“Do you know what a Destiel is?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in an event (hope I did this right)! :D  
> I hope you guys liked it >.>;  
> I originally had Gabriel in the story but I ended up going over 100 words so the story just ended up in a text post format with no Gabriel.  
> He's just chilling somewhere far away scrolling through the Destiel tag on tumblr and tired of Dean and Cas acting like middle schoolers with unrequited crushes.


End file.
